The sustainability and environmental suitability of conventional fuel sources have become a concern. Because of the increasing environmental concerns associated with the combustion of hydrocarbons, and the variable cost of oil, the suitability of alternative fuels is being investigated and is gaining acceptance.
Accordingly, the use of organic materials such as algae and lignocellulosic biomasses are increasingly considered promising alternative fuel sources.
Process plants have been designed for the conversion of such organic raw materials. Typically, several pumps and valves are employed for pressurizing the process and controlling flows of the process stream. The organic materials within the process flow streams are generally composed of abrasive and/or potentially corrosive fluid. The flow streams can also contain various organic particles of sludge. These flow stream characteristics can cause considerable pressure differentials throughout the system during pressurization phases of the process. The flow streams flow at increased velocities that can damage valves and other process equipment.
These high pressure flow streams can be extremely corrosive to valves and component parts of the system. Degradation of the valves and component parts of the system increase cost of maintenance and give rise to safety issues within the process plant.
Improved systems and methods for equalizing pressure of a process stream across a valve are herein disclosed.